Raining Souls
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: rated t for now disasters are happening left and right but what does it mean? will Soul Purge be able to do anything to remedy the situation? and whats this about a war?


A group of three people frowned looking over the scene. A man, if it could be called that, was standing over a womans bloody corpse. The boy was 5'6 with braided brown hair reaching almost to his waist. His blue eyes showed disgust at was happening. Shrugging off his coat he exposed his red shirt, black leather gloves emblazoned with a metal ying and yang sign and the pointer and thumb finger sleeves missing ,skin tight black leather pants and black converses. A frown mared his face making his paper pale skin seem more serious. On either side of him was a girl.

The girl on his left has silver colored hair reaching her waist kept in a neat fashion with a sterling silver tube clasp, blue-green eyes and pale skin. Her clothing consists of black carpenter jeans, a blue tank top, black zip up hoody and red Reeboks. A silver cross hung around her neck and fingerless gloves covered her hands. Reaching behind her ear she grabbed a cigarette and lit it with the zippo she grabbed from her pocket. "So this is the target?" she asked taking a drag.

The girl on his right stood the same height as the other girl. Her raven black hair was tied in a pony tail. Her green eyes stared curiously at the scene before her. Reaching into her denim jacket she grabbed a tooth pick and stuck it in her mouth. Her black denim jeans seemed to hug her every curve and the V-neck tank top showed a fair amount of cleavage.

"Yeah" the boy replied. He cracked his neck and knuckles befre holding his hands out palm up. "Liz, Ari lets get to work" he said. The girls both nodded in turn and shrank into two seperate black balls. When they landed in his out stretched hands the transformed into twin scythes. "Hey buddy!" The thing turned wiping blood from its mouth.

"More power" the thing muttered charging at the boy. Jumping the stairs the thing twistedand attempted a swipe at the boy. The boy raised one of his scythes and blocked it. Using the momentum he swung at the other and caught the thing in the shoulder. Blood poured from the wound as it pulled itself free and made distance between it and the boy.

"Jack the Ripper I'm here to collect your soul" the boy said taking a offensive stance. Jack snarled and charged the boy, his bladed hands at the ready. Ducking under the boys swing Jack swiped at the boy and connected with his shoulder. Quickly digging in he dragged down severing the arm from is body. The boy screaned in agony and fell to the ground clutching the bloody stup in his empty hand. Jack grinned ferally and raised bis claded hands to end the boys life and eat his soul. However, in his arrogance Jack failed o notice the boy fade away. Qiuckly Jack was writhing on the ground, his legs and half his torso seperated from the rest of his body.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jack screamed before his body disappeared in black swirls leaving behind his soul, tainted black and red and shaped like an egg. The real boy stepped into the light of a street lamp from the shadows of a dark alley.

"That wasn't any fun at all" "Liz, the blue-green eyed girl, whined. Ari, the green eyed, smacked Liz upside the back of the head causing said girl to fall face first into cement. Liz pulled herself into a sitting position pulling chunks of cement from her hair. "That wasn't nice onee-chan" Liz whined pushing herself back up to a standing position.

"Just stop whining" Ari sighed after swallowing Jack the Ripper's soul, gagging on its foul taste. Right after swallowing his soul the sky darkened and blue balls the size of baseballs began raining down.

"God damn it" the kid cursed.

"You said it Duo" Liz sighed before her and Ari transformed back into their scythe forms. Grabbing them he rapidly stamped each soul with the scythes pommel. Each soul glowed black with a seal before disappearing. Stamping the last soul he leaned against a building catching his breath. The girls after changing bak to their human forms were also leaning against the wall panting and gasping for breath.

Duo frowned thoughtfully. "Somethings up. Something bad is going to happen soon" he said regaining his breath and pushing off the wall before starting to walk away. The girls followed, nodding silently in agreement.

Ari sighed and caught up to Duo. "You don't think its _that_, do you?" Ari asked, shifting her arms slightly so Liz didn't slip off her back.

Duo shool his head negative. "No, it's too soon. Master said _that _would happen once the war broke and Deathscythe was complete. But it is something ominous." The rest of the trip back was silent. Duo left to his ponderings, Ari wondering what the hell was happening and Liz knocked out on her sisters back.

* * *

Duo frowned sitting in his dorm. He tossed the notebook in hands onto the couch in frustration. "Hey Ari!" Ari appeared in the door way between the kitchen and living room.

"What do you need Duo?" she asked poking her head over his notebook.

"This sound right to you?" he asked dropping a small stack of sheet paper on top of the notebook. Ari hummed the notes to herself and sung the words mentally. Stopping she frowned. Grabbing a pencil she erased two stanzas and rewrote them. When she finished she handed it back to Duo.

"Now it does." Turning around she went back into the kitchen to finish their dinner. Duo read her changes and smiled slightly.

"What would I do without you and your sister?" Duo asked chuckling softly. Liz snuck up behind he couch and put her arms around his neck scaring him slightly.

"You'd be lost without us" Liz murmured, her warm breath ghosting over his Duo's ear causing a shiver to race down his spine. "Absolutely and positively lost." Duo turned his head until he was looking Liz in the face.

"You know it" he muttered before kissing her softly. Pulling back Liz moaned as Duo began nipping at her throat.

"Why don't you go help youur sister finish dinner? I'll be in to help set the table in a minute" Duo said getting out of Liz's grasp and began putting away the sheet music and lyrics.

"Open Dimensional Galley" Duo muttered holding his hand in the in front of him. A black portal opened in front of him and he stuffed the lyrics and sheet music in the portal before closing it. Getting up he walked into the dining to help set up for dinner.

* * *

And that is a wrap. Before some dumbass goes to state the obvious, yes I borrowed several things from different manga/animes.

Duo and Deathscythe, Deathscythe Hell, from Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz(not totally sure)

Dimensional Gallery and Dimensional Gallery glove from Witch Hunter. Next chapter I will add another thing from Witch Hunter and somehow I will make it work into the plot

Until next time the great Dimensional Gallery God


End file.
